fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:SeleneWerewolf/Black The Panther
Wygląd: Black jest czarną panterą, ma żółty brzuch i takiego samego koloru oczy. Jego ręce są podobne do rąk Foxy'ego. Widać u niego części mechaniczne. Podczas 6 nocy we fnaf 1 i 2 jest bardzo agresywny, przy czym pojawia się na jego czole gwiazda. W pizzerii gra rolę rycerza, widać po tym jak występuje: Ma wtedy na sobie kostium rycerza i drewniany miecz. Noce: FNAF 1. Black jest schowany obok jadalni, w miejscu zwanym Rycerska Komnata. Black zaczyna od nocy 2 i może wbiec do naszego pokoju poprzez lewe drzwi. Podczas gdy ktoś o nim zapomni może zmienić lokalizację i chodzić w cieniu, czyli mało go będzie widać i nie można go znaleźć. Porusza się drogą taką jak Freddy. FNAF 2. Black tym razem jest schowany w serwisie, zaczyna od nocy 1 i może pojawić się w drzwiach. Gdy wejdzie do naszego pokoju musimy szybko założyć maskę bo inaczej nas zabije. Bardzo rzadko może nam się pojawić w prawej wentylacji. Lokacje: FNAF 1 i noc 1. Podczas nocy 1 jesteśmy bezpieczni. Noc 2. W nocy drugiej gdy patrzymy na Rycerską komnatę można zobaczyć jego cień gdy wychodzi z Komnaty. Rusza wtedy do jadalni i stoi patrząc się w kamerę. Potem rusza do toalet i z jego pyska leci krew, następnie może pojawić koło Pirackiej Zatoki tam gdzie Foxy, wtedy jego oczy stają się czarne a krew nie przestaje lecieć, czasem ale to też rzadko może powiedzieć ciche "Mike Kill All" kiedy to mówi to jest odwrócony do nas. Świadczy to o tym, że Black też widział jak PG zabija dzieci i wie, że to na pewno Mike dlatego mówi "Mike Kill All" Bo chce nam uświadomić, że to tak na prawdę my je zabiliśmy. Black potem rusza do holu zachodniego i nie rusza się póki nikt nie straci go z oczu. Gdy nie będziemy na niego patrzeć po prostu zniknie i będzie poruszał się tak jak Freddy. Noc 5. W nocy piątej Black wychodzi poza Rycerską Komnatę i rusza do toalet. Siedzi tam tak długo aż w końcu wypowie słowo "It's you!" Lecz potem obraz nam szarzeje i Black znika. Okazuje się jednak, że biegnie do nas tak jak Foxy. Wtedy trzeba szybko zamknąć drzwi od zachodu, będzię słuchać mocne walenie, że Black się chce do nas dostać. FNAF 2. Noc 1. Black kończy w serwisie i jego czarny smołny kolor zamienia się na bardziej szarawy... Jako pierwszy rusza się serwisu i rusza naszym tropem, potym jest w Dziecęcej Zatoczce i czasem mówi słowa "Run" co znaczy uciekaj... Następnie widać go koło gapiącej się Wolf w kamerę, wtedy on zerka na nas i widać, że jest smutny. Później Black'a widać w drzwiach, który chce nas dopaść. Noc 4. W nocy czwartej jest gorzej bo Black porusza się podobną drogą jak Wolf. Lecz gdy popatrzymy na dziecięcą zatoczkę to widać, że Black patrzy się na nas ze smutkiem i słychać u niego "It's me..." Noc 6. Szósta noc jest najgorsza... Często pojawia się w tych samych miejscach, np: Serwis, Dziecięca zatoczka, czy nawet Kącik zabaw. W tej nocy on bierze swój drewniany miecz i chce nas dopaść. Rozmowa Phone Guy'a: Fnaf 1 noc 4. "Uh... Halo? Halo? Wreszcie się dodzwoniłem... Gdy ty tam sobie drzemiesz na krzesełku ja zauważyłem, że Black cię nie polubił..." Noc 5. "Halo? Tak to znowu ja... Od jakiegoś czasu widzę, że Black i Wolf dziwnie się zachowują... Nie wiem o co znowu chodzi... Ale na pewno dasz radę wytrwać..." Fnaf 2 noc 3. "Uh... Mówiłem ci, że to zla praca... Uważaj żebyś nie trafił w łapy tego szalonego kota... Jest cały czarny ale nie pamiętam jak się nazywa... Widocznie już go kiedyś lub teraz widziałeś..." Ciekawostki: *Jako jedyny animatronik mówi "It's me", "Run!" "Mike Kill All" lub "It's you" *Tak samo widział kto jest zabójcą *Black uświadamia nam, że to Mike zabił te dzieci i chce on w końcu nas dopaść *Jako jedynemu animatronikowi leci z pyska krew Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach